A Howl For Help
by trench4ever
Summary: a TKRM story that takes place after Outlaw-Demon Wails and Trent is not hell bent on killing Rachel
1. Trent's Good Night Sleep

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the characters, settings, spells, etc. that are in this story. They all belong to the great Kim Harrison.**

**Warning: rated M for reason… just wait. It also gives a lot of crap away and this is my first story, so if it's a pile of crap, my deepest apologies. Also I say "crap" a lot when I'm not channeling characters. So if you don't like the word "crap" get your lily-white ass out of here! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trent's POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself.

Rachel has been gone all day and Cheri has me looking for her. She said to me that if I didn't look for Rachel, she would get out of bed and look herself. The problem with that is she is to stay in bed due to the baby.

So now I'm driving my black BMW, looking for that damned witch. Well, speak of Rachel and she shall appear. This time she appeared in the form of her red car being parked outside Eden Park. I parked in front of her car, thinking about the day she took her first job from me here. I remember her face when I gave her the money, full of hate for me because she knew I knew that she had needed it. I remember she had also tried to save my hat; Quen and I had over-reacted when she touched me in the process, and the toll that had come to her aid. I believe I heard her call him Sharps and under the bridge he had called her 'a damn fine woman' when she offered to guard his bridge if he wanted to take a swim. She had given Quen an apologetic look, as if to say, sorry to cause trouble over nothing.

I got out of the car and started to look for Rachel on foot, noticing how dark the park is compared to the city around it, only the moonlighting my way.

I found her on the bridge. Rachel was sitting on the stone railing with her feet hanging over the water. Her back was to me and her long red hair was gently flowing in the wind. It was almost pretty, but the blue t-shirt and black jeans ruined it. She didn't seem to have noticed me yet because she seemed to be talking to herself. I could just barely hear what she was saying…

"…Oh, did you know I can't bear a child, less it be a demon, or that I'm so damn close to being demon myself that I can be summoned! SUMMONED! My aura is so dirty that it's the color of whiskey. It used to be the most beautiful gold. Though it did have red streaks in it but that was fine. And it was thanks to Trent's father, my "dad" who's not even my real father, Trent, Piscary, Nick, and Al… damned demons…" and she continued on. I walked toward her as quietly as could. Which was pretty damn quiet. When I was behind and a little to the right of her, I set my hand on her shoulder and looked at her, hoping I was conveying the sorrow felt for her. Considering how much she gets on my nerves and how much I fear her, that is quite a bit.

She turned, I guess, surprised that both someone had heard her and at who was interrupting her speech. I saw the tear-paths on her cheeks that had not been heard in her voice. When her surroundings settled into her mind, her face turned angry. Maybe angry was not the way to describe it, pissed fits better.

"I do not want your pity, Kalamack!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"It is not pity I offer, only sympathy." I said dryly before patting her shoulder once and putting my hand back at my side, just noticing sharps in the water. So, she had been talking to sharps… I turned, putting my hands in my pockets and leaned against the stone railing, waiting for her to wipe away her tears. Proud women, particularly Rachel, hate to be seen crying. It's the same way for most men because it is viewed as a weakness. "…I'm sorry for all the pain that has been caused to you." And I was sincere about what I said.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"May I drive you home?"

"What about my car?"

"I'll have Quen drop it off." I said nonchalantly, walking toward the BMW, knowing she would follow. I didn't want her to drive the way she is now; Ivy and Cheri would rip me a part into small pieces if Rachel got hurt. Apparently she didn't want herself to drive either, that or she was curious, because she followed. I let her get her own door because I knew better. I started the engine, stated with a smirk "If you're wondering who sent me, it was Cheri." and started driving toward Rachel's church as a contented silence filled my car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I pulled up to the empty curb in front of her church and she started to open her door, when I felt something like there was someone watching me. Rachel must have felt it too, because she froze and looked at me with a mixture of fear and determination with the smallest bit of anger, the look she had while on the job. I nodded, As if to say, go ahead and try. She opened the door wide and pulled out her splat-gun. The door opened to a mess of flashing lights, which were most likely cameras. I leaned over to close the door because Rachel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Though the action caused me to put most of my upper body in her lap. This action caused her to stiffen even more. Her scent drifted up to me as I did this, it was of redwood and salt water with an undertone herbs and amber not yet burnt. She has had that warm amber smell to her scent ever since she saved me for the ever-after. I think that's why I had tried to kill her. She smelt so much like a demon it made me angry and scared and I have to either own or destroy things that I fear. I had tried to own her and failed. So I tried to destroy her and failed. Now we just pretend it never happened.

"You can get out of my lap now." She spoke with quite menace. Effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I rolled over on my back and gave her teasing smile.

" And if I don't?" I teased making a show of being comfortable.

She leaned forward her face inches from mine, her splat gun pressed to my chest and whispered, "I'll make you" her words low and angry. I didn't doubt she would do it but I still didn't surrender. Instead I made a counter-attack. I came up a little bit, brushing my lips against her lips. I sat back and watched her face turn as red as her hair with anger and embarrassment, grinning all the while.

Then it hit me; there are reporters outside my car! I sat up quickly and started to drive back to the park. Though a truck full of reporters followed but was quickly lost. The evil bustards made me turn down the wrong road. Where the only way to go was home. Just as well, we could hide better at my compound.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After 45 minutes of driving, I finally parked my car and was getting out of it when I noticed Rachel sleeping. So I circled around the front of the car to carry her inside. When I picked her up she snuggled in to me, hiding her face into my pale green dress-shirt, still fast asleep. I think she said something like, "It smells like fall...but...feels like summer..." At that I couldn't help but smile. I quietly carried her through my house to one of Elsbeth's old rooms, so she could sleep in peace. When Jonathon saw me, he started to say something but I shushed him. When Quen saw me, he simply smiled and went on his merry way. I started to laid her down when her arms wrapped around me and she mumbled "daddy don't leave me... the monsters aren't gone yet..." her voice small and afraid. I smiled a sad smile and unwrapped her arms from around me. She started to whimper and tears ran down her face.

Then instinct took over. I picked her up again and got under the covers with her. Her arms wrapped around my waist again. "You're safe in my arms." I whispered in her ear, my arms around her and she smiled. Soon I was fast asleep as well, asking my self when was the last time I was hugged with real feeling. Too long...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I would love any advice anyone has about the story, bad or otherwise. Oh and I warn you, there are a lot of different POVs of the story I tell.**


	2. Quen's Discovery

**If you really need to know look at the first chapter. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quen's POV

8:05 am. Read the clock on the wall. Are they still sleeping? Well... they did get in at like 5: 30. I'll just check on Rachel. When she wakes I think she will panic. Waking in a strange place can be freighting.

When I opened the door to Elsbeth's old bedroom, the scene on the bed was so heartwarming that I had to smile. I am so glad Trenton found someone, a small part is a little surprised it was Rachel but still glad. They lay under the covers, still in yesterdays clothes, wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep. Asleep they made a perfect couple, an angelic look to their faces, like they both had given each other some peace. It's possible...

Trenton looked as if he was protecting Rachel, maybe. Trenton reminded of Adam, and Rachel, of Lilith, with a shock of red hair and fierce personality. Though I think Trenton can handle not being on top. That thought made laugh quietly to myself.

I have to tell Cheri about this. She was after all; the one to predict this. She should be able to she to know it has happened. As I was leaving, I saw a maid enter the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I would love any advice anyone has about the story, bad or otherwise. Sorry for the chapter length. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The old wives tail is Lilith was the real first woman. She had been made of the dirt, as Adam had. Adam said something like "lye beneath me woman" and Lilith refused. So god made Eve for Adam, a woman who would lye beneath him. Lilith from there went bad... least some tails say that. They also say her hair was black but I say it should be red, for her free spirit. **


	3. Rachel's Payback

**If you really need to know look at the first chapter. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel's POV

The sound of a door closing woke me. I felt warm and could smell dried leaves. When I snuggled into the warmth, it snuggled back. Then I noticed arms were around me and my arms were around this person, no a man, definitely a man. He must be having one hell of a dream, because he had one hell of a hard-on. I could feel it in my gut. A long with that, I noticed we both had on clothes and a cover was over us both.

Then he moaned in his sleep and held me closer. I think his dream had gotten better. I had an urge to rub him through his pants and did just that. He moaned louder. I finally got curious of who "he" was and I looked up to see it was Trent.

OH...MY...GOD...

Two important questions came to me 'Why the hell is Trent in bed with me?' and 'How the hell did I get here?'

"...Rachel...oh-god! ..." Trent moaned my name, still asleep.

Weird... in the dream I had had I was 5 or so, after dad had left me in the dark, Trent had come, held me and told me 'you are safe in my arms'. Then he kissed me, as he did this the setting changed to the black BMW. I also became older, my present age. Then we had had amazing sex in his back seat. Weird... we're now both having sexual fantasies about each other, when not too long ago, we were enemies.

I tried to disentangle myself from him but his arms tightened around me, trapped. His hips started to move and during my struggles, I had unknowingly lined us up. So now his hard-on was rubbing me through my jeans. Soft moans escaped me and his eyes fluttered open at the sound, his hips stilling, backing away. He raised one perfect blond eyebrow at my expression. It was full of lust. Goddamn hormones! I haven't had sex since Kisten and my hormones getting payback.

He blinked like an idea hit him. Then he grinned wickedly and I knew it was an evil idea.

"You want me, don't you?" he teased, still grinning.

"No..." I lied.

He melded us together, so we were touching as much as humanly possible, causing me to shiver. "Fibber..." he whispered into my ear.

"Am not..." I whispered in denial.

"Are to..." he whispered into my lips before kissing them. It was no gentle kiss; it was a passionate and lustful kiss. I kissed him back, matching his passion with passion and his lust with lust. Then it became more…

He pulled off my t-shirt and I ripped his dress-shirt open. I undid his white slacks and only managed to roll it down pass his hips to his thighs, freeing him; amused to notice he wasn't wearing underwear. My jeans didn't roll much more than his did. I pulled my jeans off the rest of the way for him, taking my undies with them and he undid my bra as I handled my jeans. I rolled him on his back and straddled him, sheathing him deep inside me. I shivered and he groaned with pressure. He fit into me perfectly, only just reaching the end of me, not too wide but wide enough. I moved slowly back and forth, driving us slowly mad, back and forth, back and forth.

When we were close, I took hold of his hands, which had been tracing my back, butt, and thighs, and splayed his arms out wide. I leaning down close to do so and I stopped moving all together. I wanted to wiggle, to feel him moving inside me but I stayed still. I stayed still long enough that Trent started to question what I was doing in a breathy voice. All he got out was "…Rachel-" then, "-oh-god!" his back arching and moaning/shouting the last; because I rammed him into me as fast and as hard as I could, making it the new pace. You could hear it, thud, thud, thud, over and over and over again. I cried out with the force of the sudden orgasm that hit me; making him moan at the feeling of me convulsing around him as I still kept the pace going.

Trent freed his hands, using one hand to pull me into a crazed kiss and using the other to hold me to him as he flipped us over, putting him on top. For a few seconds I took in all his little pretty muscles rippling that were keeping up my pace. Then I flipped us over again. I put my face next to his and bit his earlobe, whispering "Keep your ass down there, Elf."

Then he sat up, changing our position. He pulled me nearer to him. His lips started at my shoulder and traveled up, kissing and nibbling his way to my demon scare. Where he paid it some extra attention and finally bit down on it causing me to moan and gasp, and my hips to buck and grind against his, it was almost an orgasm. All during that he was still inside me. I swear he was going to be the end of me.

"Off with your shirt!" I breathed heavily in his ear, grabbing his right arm to jerk the sleeve off his and repeating the action with the left. I hurled his shirt off to the right, not caring where it landed.

I pulled him out of me so that I was kneeling above Trent. Then I slowly worked my way down his body I laid him back against the bed. I started with his lips, and then with my lips, followed his jaw-line, the line of his neck, and collarbone, explored the hills and valleys of his chest and stomach, and kissed each hip, while taking in all his beauty. Slowly I pulled his pants off the rest of the way. I watched his reaction as I did this. His eyes darkened and looked a little crazed. His white slakes followed his light green dress shirt.

Suddenly, he sits up, wraps a hand around the back of my neck, places the other at the small of my back, rolls us over so I'm on bottom and kisses me like a man from rehab having his first fix after years of being clean. 'God, he was a good kisser!' was a welcome thought in my mind. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his torso. Then he unwrapped my legs from around himself and put them on his shoulders before entered me hard and fast, causing me to cry out. He continued this in a steady rhythm, his slick forehead resting against mine, staring deeply in to my eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I would love any advice anyone has about the story, bad or otherwise. **


	4. Rachel's Welcome Home

**You know the drill! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel's POV

I walk in the door at 5:30pm and get ambushed by pixie children. They all swarmed around me giggling and asking questions about how I smell, all at once. I suddenly heard a sharp chirp and "leave Rache alone and go play in the garden." Then I saw my favorite pixie, which had just saved me from his kids, hovering a few feet in front of me.

"Holy fairy-crap Rache, you smell like sex and Trent…" his wing-color changed dramatically … "Rache, you didn't…" and when I turned to color of my hair, he started to pace on the air. "Wow, Rache!" He mumbled something about dumb witches playing with bad elves along with needing honey, and now. Then he zipped off, trailing black dust.

I decided to leave him alone, he'd get over it, I hope. I mean I had. Lets just say I wasn't so happy when I woke up and remembered what had happened. I instantly felt like I had betrayed Kisten! I had ran into his ('his' being Trent's) bathroom and cried for a half hour before he had worked up to enough courage to comfort the train-wreck I had become. He merely held me while I cried for the rest of that hour. We cleaned up and got dressed; he offered me some "his" women's clothes but declined. We ate "breakfast"; it was the same order from last time and I was dropped off with a kiss on the corner of my mouth and one of Trent's full-of-joy smiles. A REAL smile, not his political smile, but a real smile that made my heart melt.

I walked into my room and grabbed Ivy's perfume, the one that covers my scent and sprayed it all over me; if Jenks could smell me then Ivy sure as hell can. Oh no… Ivy. I forgot about her. I ran in to the kitchen to make sure she wasn't upset but she wasn't even here; or so her note said. She was at Cormel's last night and is still there apparently! At least I can put her on 'my worry about later' list.

Suddenly the phone rang and something told me to answer it. So I did.

"Vampiric Charms, Morgan, Tamwood, and Jenks. This is Rachel Morgan specking." I said in a very business-like/bored tone.

"It's Lee," he sounded pissed, nervous and scared all at the same time… Hmm, I wonder why Lee is so upset? "I need your help…"

"Why should I be compelled to help you, a worthless piece of shit?" Keeping that bored sound and letting a little of my curiosity ooze into my voice.

"BECAUSE THOSE BASTARDS HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" And the light dawned.

"How much?" Straight to the point.

"Name it."

"A million."

"Done."

"I need some details."

"A pack of werewolves are holding my little girl for ransom. Told me to meet them alone, in the woods just outside of Cincinnati at 11 O'clock am tomorrow. Can you do this?"

"Actually I'm good with weres. So yes I can" thinking to the weres Jenks and I fought to save Nick.

"One quick question, since when did you, , have a child."

"Since I got drunk in Japan, at 16 and had unprotected sex with an equally drunk Japanese party girl." He said blandly and hung up.

I hung up when he did and brought down my book of demon curses. So I could get to work. Maybe he was done pouting.

"Jenks, I have a run and if you want come you better get your pixie ass in the kitchen."


	5. Rachel's Run

**I hate repeating myself! **

**For my friends who haven't read any of the hollows series but are still reading my work. I know it's a bit late...

Brimstone is the hollows' version of weed and can help with pain and blood lost. (It's illegal too.)

Bane is a pain reviver for only werewolves but mixed with brimstone can to cause you to get REALLY high and motion-sick but still helps with pain.(bane is legal)

Lee is a rich Asian surfer guy who lives in California and own most of the brimstone trade west of the Mississippi.

Lee, when it comes to a physical fight, is a scared-de-cat.

Lee is also a 'friend' of Trent's. and a great ley-line witch

Trent, as most of us know, is a super rich pretty-boy elf. (wispy blond hair, leaf green eyes, and he has a great voice)

He also is the drug lord of the east coast (a.k.a. everything east of the Mississippi.), a council member, a murdering Politian, a man trying to save his race, and a man who wants to more/ better.

The fact that he is elf is only known by few. Elves are in hiding because there is so few of them and to most of the world's population all the elves are dead.

Quen, Cheri, Jonathon, and Elsbeth are all elves too.

Elsbeth WAS going to marry Trent but Rachel ruined the wedding by arresting Trent for murder before they even got close to the 'I do's.

Trent later thanks Rachel for this.

Quen and Cheri are in love and thus he's also daddy to the baby.

Jonathon is Trent's lackey/The Tall Freak of Nature (as Rachel likes to call him)/the evil bastard.

Trent and Rachel have a past of hatred that's dates back to when they were kids.

**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel's POV

Jenks and I were early by 20 minutes. I was wearing my usual, leather pants, and a t-shirt. Jenks was in his usual too, all black silk. Two, maybe 16-year-old werewolves waited for me at the edge of the man made forest. (Don't ask me how I know it's man-made. Maybe it's the witch/demon blood in me.) They looked like twins with black hooded cloaks over black jeans, no shirts. They were ice pale (unusual for weres) and had bright green eyes and spikes in their short jet-black hair. I was escorted a mile or so into the trees. The boys were silent and calm. Jenks was flying among the trees, my hidden bodyguard. But the whole time I was thinking of Ranka, the little girl we were saving today.

Then we came to a clearing, where I saw the alphas of the pack, the male and female surrounded by that pack of theirs. They looked very were (tan, long dark haired, etc…) but clean and very classy. Few weres can pull that off. The female wore a simple but fashionable black gown and simple black flats. The male only wore a tight pair of dark blue jeans. Yet, they both radiated power and superiority. The female was the leader of this pack (as my information says), once again unusual…

"Hello, I am Rachel Morgan, I was asked to make the exchange in the father's stead." I said in my business tone.

"Very well, here is the girl you seek." the woman stated and made a swirling hand motion that looked like she was stirring the air, as if she could pull the little girl from the air itself. Even if she had that kind of power she wouldn't have needed it because they all scrambled to get her the child as quickly as possible. The child was eventually given to her. I walked over to abstract the girl from her and give her the briefcase full of money. But before we could exchange she said, "Are the Rachel that is a female alpha to David Hue, took on 3 packs, killed the alpha female of the leading pack and stole the focus then destroyed it and yet is only just a witch?"

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"Then I challenge you, if you win, you can have the girl and if I win, you will be dead." She said while smiling that 'you will die this day' smile. "You may turn first."

"Ok" I said matching her smile. One of the twins offered bane to me, still smiling at the woman I said, "No thank you, I have no need for it."

I simply said the invocation word for the demon curse I had prepared for this run. Instantly I felt the magic pour over me like a large waterfall had suddenly formed over my head. My vision was clouded by the red ever-after energy for only a moment. Then I had four paws, a wolf muzzle, a tail and a slim wolf's body with long red fur. I was a wolf, not a were-wolf but a real wolf. Con, I'm smaller than a were. Pro, being a wolf can be fun. Con, it's a curse, a demon curse, making my soul and my aura a little bit blacker. That's why I only bust out this curse when dealing with some very bad weres.

She was naked and ready to turn by time I finished. I watched as her skin rippled and the bones changed, shifted, grew, shortened. I watched as a wave of hair swept over her body. Fully changed, she looked bigger, MUCH bigger. She's like the size of a fucking pony. Nevertheless I had to do this, for that little girl, for that piece-of-shit-of-man Lee. I had to do this, I just had to.

She came at me. With this form, came wolf's instincts; I followed them. I ducked and she went right over me to roll once then land gracefully on her feet. We turn to face one another and we start to circle each other. This time she rushed me and when she was close enough, I leaped up to land on her back for a moment before leaping off. We turn again and we started to circle each other again. I rushed her, aiming at her throat. I stayed low; getting under her defenses, aiming to kill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**sorry it took so long to update. I had gotten a writer's block have way through the chapter. I would love any advice anyone has about the story, bad or otherwise. **


End file.
